


Sanders Si: The Three Wizards of Darkness

by ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Magic, Multi, Pre-Relationship, more relationship tags to be be added, slow burn relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:15:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut/pseuds/ImLostInABookAndCantFindMyWayOut
Summary: In a serious tone, three know wizards are causing trouble in Sanders Si. Knight Roman and his Page, Patton is assigned to take care of these wizards in the name of King Thomas. And if they fail there is a consequence that they don't want to happen.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Roman Sanders/Patton Sanders
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

The fire spreads over the forest as a brown haired, sky blue eyed man runs out of the trees and walked close to a cliff. A little too close for his liking.

A dragon is now towering over the trees with claws in front of itself and wearing a hat.

The man swings his sword up and then the picture stops.

“Yeah, that’s me,” the man says. “You’re probably wondering how I got myself in this situation. It started about four days ago…”

-4 days ago-

It was at the castle of King Thomas, the ruler of Sanders Si, in the courtyard Knight Roman is training with his Page, Patton, watching.

“Oh my gosh, you’re so amazing Roman,” the dirty-blond says with his light blue eyes gleaming with delight.

“Thank you, Pat. I do say I am amazing,” Roman says ruffling his hair as he places his sword back into its sheath.

As he says that Logan, the royal advisor, runs out to the knights.

“Everyone there’s a dragon terrorizing the village,” the black haired man says with his dark brown almost black eyes are showing the fear in his voice.

“Have someone else do it,” Roman says pointing to the other knights.

“Roman you’re a knight too,” Logan pointed out as he pushes his glasses up.

“Yeah, but I only slay Dragon-Witches,” Roman says smoothing down he’s neatly kept hair.

Patton writes down on his notepad. “Dragon-Witches.”

Logan takes Patton’s notepad again with a mad glare in his eyes. “No, Patton.”

“My notepad,” he says before looking upset.

“Roman, King Thomas agreed for you to have a Page in the first place is because you’re a great knight,” Logan explains with his attention back to the self-absorbed man. “You’re brave, strong, loyal, and a good friend.”

“Go on,” Roman said with a smug look on his face as he loves it when the royal advisor compliments him.

“But you’re too caught up in yourself,” Logan says crossing his arms. “King Thomas says that he has a mission for you and Patton.”

Logan pulls out a flier with three men on it. On the right, is a man with black hair and purple eyes, on the left, a man that looks just like Roman except his hair is all over the place, and in the middle is a brown haired grey eyed man wearing a fully black hat on.

“These wizards have been causing the kingdom trouble for some time now,” Logan says handing the flier over to Roman. “The King has assigned you and Patton to find out where they are located, and to find out their type of magic.”

“Easy peasy,” Roman says while taking the flier into his hand while looking the three men over.

“Of course, King Thomas says if you mess the mission up and/or fail the mission,” Logan says before sighing and looking somewhere else instead of Roman. “We’re going to resign Patton to a new Knight.”

Roman looks at Logan with widened eyes in shock and sadness. “What? No he can’t do that.”

“Yes he can Roman,” Logan says turning his front to the castle. “He is the king.”

Logan walks back into the palace with Roman and Patton looking shocked with the news.

“I don’t want to be assigned to a new knight,” Patton says really fast.

“I don’t want you to be assigned to a new knight either Patton,” Roman says looking at sad man.

“Then what are we going to do?” Patton says putting his hands into his curly hair.

“First,” Roman says before looking back at the flier. “We need to find some information on this wizards.”

“On it,” Patton says putting his hand up to his forehead. “There should be books on them in the library.”

“And you lost me at library,” Roman says smiling with his hands back down at his sides.

“Roman, if we want to figure something about these people we need to read some books,” Patton says before putting a hurt look on his face. “Or do you not want a page?”

Roman then grabs Patton’s hand and starts to walk really fast into the castle. “Come on, let's hurry and get to the library.” he says as he goes down the right hall at the doors to the courtyard.

“The left hall is where the library is Roman,” Patton points out that they’re going the wrong way.

“I knew that,” Roman says now walking the right way to the library.

While that happens, Logan is back in his room looking at all of the papers that Thomas wrote down that must be done in the next four days.

No problem you might say. There were at least three stacks of 20 papers of these things that must be done.

Logan sighs as he fast the first paper as the last thing on that one was tell Roman he must do the mission without fail or mess, or Patton will be resigned. Logan hates to do that to his friends, but orders are orders.

Then there’s a knock at his door.

“Come on in, it’s unlocked,” Logan says not letting his eyes off his paper.

The door opens for Picani and Remy walks in.

“Logan we both have a question for you,” Picani says standing right in front of Logan’s desk as the dark brown man known as Remy leans on the doorway.

“What is it, guys?” Logan asks still not putting his head.

“For me, parents are still coming around to ask when the magic classes will start back up again,” Picani says while he plays with his fingers. “And I don’t know what to tell them.”

“They should be starting back up in 4 days, a week at the most,” Logan says checking the magic classes off the paper he’s on.

“Thanks Logan,” Picani says before walking out.

“What is it that you need, Remy?” Logan asks looking over the paper checking off the things he has already done.

Remy walks into Logan’s room closing the door behind. “My magic books have been going missing.”

Logan looks up at Remy with widened eyes. “Are you serious?”

Remy takes off his black covered glasses to reveal his dark chocolate eyes. “Deadly serious.”

“Oh no,” Logan says putting his head into his hands in his tiredness.

Remy looks at the tired man and walks up to him to put his hand on his shoulder. “Logan are you okay?”

“No, look at me. I’m tired, I’m sad, and why can’t I take a break,” Logan says in a whining tone.

Remy frowns at this and walks around the desk to bring Logan into a hug.

Logan was shocked by this act, considering the other man tried so hard not to be touched by anyone, but he still hugged back.

They stayed like that for who knows how long, once they pulled back they just looked at each other.

“I’ll keep looking for the books,” Remy says walking towards the door, and turns around to say the last part. “If I still can’t find them in two days, I’ll be back.” Then Remy walked out without another word.

“Thanks, Remy,” Logan says at the now closed back up door, before his tiredness finally caught up to him, and he passed out onto his desk.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day when the sun rose, Logan awoke to the sound of the birds chirps and the morning wind coming though his opened window. When he opened his eyes he noticed there was a blanket around him, with food and a note in front of him.

He first grabbed his glasses which had fallen off his face while he slept, and then grabbed the note.

Wanted to let you know I found one of the books, and I made you breakfast for when you woke up. Next time try to get into your bed before you fall asleep. Sleeping at your desk isn’t good for your back - Remy

Logan rereads the note while smiling, before he grabbed the food to take a bite. After he took his first, he noticed how cold it was, but it was still good. 

Sure, Remy has a unique way of preparing his food, but the result always surprised him. He had made Logan an omelet for breakfast, some people would think that “omelets are only as good as they are warm’. With Remy’s however, it was the flavors that made it spectacular. It was a bit spicier than he would like, but it also had some sweetness to it, as it melted in his mouth. The spiciness coming from the pepper’s he put in it, and the sweetness from the cream made of milk from royal cows. The spiciness and sweetness balance each other out, and that made it so good.

After finishing the food, he put the plate in the corner of his desk and got up to go see how Roman and Patton were working on the mission.

First Logan went to the courtyard thinking Patton was trying to help Roman with a plan for the mission, but they weren’t there. He then wandered around the castle for a bit, before he decided to go read in the library.

Once he got to the library, he walked in and saw Roman and Patton passed out on a table surrounded by books.

Logan was surprised, but walked up to Roman and shook him awake.

“What?!?!” Roman yelled waking up and suddenly remembering where he was and covered his mouth. “Sorry...”

“You’re fine,” Logan replied sitting next to him. “Why are you here?”

“Researching the wizards for their magic,” Roman says grabbing the book that was underneath his head when he was asleep.

“What did you find?” Logan asks grabbing one of the discarded books.

Roman grabs the flier and points to the man on the right. “He’s name is Virgil, apparently he’s the weakest out of the three, but still stronger than your average mage. His magic is an evolution of the possum.”

Logan opens the book he has up to a page with a picture of a possum.

“His main magically power is being able to fuse metal objects to his hands to make some type of claws,” Roman explains while Patton started to groan in his sleep. “He has two smaller powers, reading minds and poisoning dark flame.”

Logan nodded before turning the page in the book. “What about the others?”

Roman shook Patton causing him to wake up, “I swear the cat was there when I got here...” he mumbled sleepily.

“Patton, the research,” Roman says at the newly awaken man.

“Right,” he says grabbing the book that was underneath his face “The one in the middle is Dolus, he’s the strongest out of the three and the one with the most control over his powers. His magic is an evolution of the snake...”

Logan then turns the page to a page with a picture of a snake.

“His main magical power is being able to control minds,” Patton says before he shuddered at the thought of being controlled, “His two smaller powers are shapeshifting and being able to turn his saliva into poison.”

All three of them shuddered at hearing the last of Dolus’s power.

Logan then looks at the flier to see they only said two of them.

“Wait,” Logan says making them look at him. “What about the last one on here? The one on the left.”

“We didn’t find anything on him,” Roman said looking at the flier.

“But don’t you think,” Patton says now pointing at the one Logan’s talking about. “He looks a little bit like Roman.”

They all look at the man before Logan’s eyes widen. “Guys, he doesn’t look like a little bit like Roman, he looks exactly like Roman.”

Patton’s eyes widen, and Roman continue to look at the flier, before he stood up fast and back away from the table.

“Roman, are you okay?” Patton asks looking at Roman with Logan in concern.

“No,” Roman says in a quiet voice. “No, it can’t be him. I saw… I saw it happen right in front of me.”

Patton and Logan get up and walk to Roman.

“Roman, what are you talking about?” Logan asks placing his hand on Roman’s arm.

“Guys,” Roman says before looking at them. “I think that guy… is my brother.”

Both Logan and Patton’s eyes widen at those words.

“But,” Logan says in shock of the discovery, but also in disbelief. “You said your brother died before you ever came here. You couldn’t protect him, so you wanted to become a knight to protect those who needed it.” 

“Yes I know what I said, but…” Roman said before stopping. “I also know what I saw, and I never actually saw my brother’s dead body. The village was on fire, so I assumed he didn’t make it out alive, but… what if he did?”

Patton and Logan look at him as he put his head into his hands and shook his head.

“I don’t want it to be true, yet I want it to be true,” he says now tears falling out of his eyes. “It means my brother is alive, but it also means that he’s… he’s evil.” He couldn’t control his feelings anymore and he started crying.

Patton hugged him as tight as he could.

“I’ll leave you to calm down,” Logan says turning around to leave, but stopped for a second. “All you have to do is find where their hiding place is, but best to take tomorrow off.” Then he leaves.

Logan walked back towards his room with a million thoughts rushing through his head.

What if it truly is Roman’s brother? What is Roman going to do if it is his brother? How did he escape the village fire all those years ago? 

As he was thinking these in his head, he didn’t notice someone was coming towards him, until it was too late, and he bumped into them.

Logan looks up to see it’s Remy who he bumped into.

“Sorry about that Remy,” Logan says rubbing the back of his neck.

“Is there something wrong Lo?” Remy asks bring his glasses down a bit to get a better look at Logan.

“No. Nothing’s wrong,” Logan lied to the mage.

Remy looked at him, before narrowing his eyes and crossing his arms. “And you’re not lying to the mage, who can do truth magic, right?”

“Remy, what is on my mind, it’s something that I shouldn’t say,” Logan says rubbing his arm. “If I could tell you, I would.”

Remy reaches his hand up to Logan’s cheek, causing Logan to gasp.

“If you say so,” Remy says moving his thumb over Logan’s cheekbone. “See ya later Lo.” 

Remy walks away after taking his hand away from Logan, leaving Logan standing there in shock.

While Logan stood in shock, in the wall there’s a small hole where a snake is watching him.

The snake goes back into the hole and slithers back outside and into the dark forest. Once in the forest the snakes goes into a cave that’s near a cliff.

In said cave were the rest of the two wizards, Virgil and the brown haired one. The snake climbs up onto Virgil’s arm, who received it not even flinching.

“Again seriously,” Virgil says grabbing the snake by the tail. “You’re not funny Dolus.” Then Virgil throws the snake only to have the snake transform back into the man he truly was.

“You’re no fun Virg,” Dolus said before taking a seat in between the two. “So they found out Virgil’s and mine magic, nothing on yours tho.”

“Good,” the third said before looking at Dolus. “Can I use my magic for the trap, when they come looking for us?”

“No, you know what happens when you use your magic,” Dolus says in a very serious tone and glaring at him.

“I just thought-” he says but is cut off by Dolus grabbing his arm.

“No, I won’t allow you to do that,” he says with venom in his voice. “That magic power of yours should never be used, Remus. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Remus says letting his sky blue eyes falling to the ground.

Dolus sighs before smirking. “The day is coming for us men."

They all smirk as Dolus eyes shine a rich golden color.


	3. Chapter 3

What was it? A dream? The past? The future?

Whatever it was, Virgil’s not a fan. At first is was all black, nothing out of the usually there. That’s what he normally sees when he closes his eyes, but this time was different.  
The black faded away revealing some type of snake. Except this was not a normal snake. It was brown- no gold- maybe a mix of the two with what it looked like a golden and grey eyes. On the right side it had some type of bruise, no more of a burn, around it’s eye.

Once it turns around to see Virgil, it hissed and start to come after him really fast, as if it had some type of grudge towards him.

Virgil, who still had no idea what was happening, ran away from the snake hoping to get away from it, but in his hast to get away, he looks back at the snake making him trip. He looks up in front of him after his fall only to see a kid snake, who is protecting what looks to be a baby possum.

The kid snake looks like the snake that is chasing Virgil, but this snake has both grey eyes and more of a tannish gold in it’s brown skin, while what the possum looks like is hard to make out with the kid snake dragging its body over the possum as if trying to protect it from something.

Hearing the hissing from the snake that is still chasing him, he looks back at it to see it not there, but when he turns back to the kid snake and baby possum they are gone, and in their place is a burnt up baby dragon.

The dragon had black scales, not just from the burn marks on it, with a dark green belly going down right over it’s throat.

Virgil goes to take the dragon in his hands, but it whines before he could get his hands on it, causing the hissing to get louder. 

This time when Virgil looked back, the snake was there this time as if the dragon was more important than the snake and possum that was just here.

Virgil falls onto his back this time, and starts to move himself backwards and not breaking eye contact with the snake. Instead of hitting a wall or something, when Virgil went back far enough a pair of arms came into contact with his waist and wrapped around his stomach to keep him in place.

“Virgil, it’s time to wake up,” the person said causing Virgil to jump up.

He turned around to see the person’s face, but nothing was there as he felt himself starting to wake up.

“Virgil?” 

“Virgil!” 

He woke up to see Dolus and Remus hovering over him.

“What’s going on?” he asks sleepily.

“Dolus was going over the plan, but you passed out,” Remus explains to him. “We decided to go to sleep ourselves after we ate dinner.”

“When we woke up to see you haven’t awaken yourself, we got worried,” Dolus says with his arms across his chest.

“I’m sorry guys,” he says holding his head down, so he didn’t have to meet their eyes.

“It’s fine,” Remus says with a smile. “You’re awake now, and that’s what matters.”

Virgil looks up to see Remus’ smiling face and sees Dolus looking away from him.

“Is there anything I can do for the plan tomorrow?” Virgil asks not letting his eyes leave Dolus at all.

Dolus looks at him before looking away again. “I think you need to stay here and get more sleep, so that doesn’t happen again.”

“What,” Virgil says with widened eyes now. “But Dolus…”

“No ‘buts’ Virgil,” Dolus says causing Remus to stop a laugh from coming out. “I made a promise to keep you safe, and getting a proper sleep is part of that.”

Virgil looks down troubled by Dolus’ words, but he does understand.

“I’ll be back later today,” Dolus says pushing his bangs out of his face. “Stay safe.”

“Be safe Dolus,” Remus says giving him a hug and then sitting next to Virgil.

Dolus walks out of the cave and turns back into snake form.

Virgil looks at Remus, who’s looking at him, before looking away.

“Remus,” he says gathering more of his attention.

“Yeah Virgil,” Remus says smiling more and brighter.

“Could you tell me about your brother?” Virgil asked turning his eyes back to Remus, just in time to see the drastic changes happening on his face.

Remus’ once smiling face is now frowning. His bangs are covering his eyes as tears threaten to break his sky blue gaze.

“You don’t have to, I just like hearing about him,” Virgil explains to him. “It’s so obvious that you looked up to him so much.”

“Yeah I did,” Remus says moves his head, so he could look at the ground. “Even though he was only a few seconds older than me, I treated him like he was years older than me.” Remus’ smiling face returned once again. “He was kind, brave, loyal, a great role model, and… and… and the greatest brother I could’ve ever ask for...” The frown was brought back really fast and a tear fell from his face.

Virgil moves to wipe away the tear and hugs Remus.

He hugs back letting more tears fall down his cheeks.

Virgil was never one for hugging or comforting, that was more of Dolus speciality, but when Remus needed it while Dolus was gone, Virgil was kind enough to do what needs to be done.

Remus pulled away to wipe away his tears. “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay, see ya Remus,” Virgil says before Remus walks out of the cave.

‘Where is Remus going? The cave they lay low in is close to Remus’ old village, or what’s left of it.’ Virgil thought curiously.

Remus sometimes went back to the village when he’s missed his brother or his parents.

Remus stops walking when he sees the burnt down village and seeing the once great entrance to the village.

He tried to walk more into the village, but he can’t.

“Why,” he says before he falls down onto his knees. “Why did you leave me Roman?”

Meanwhile back at the Castle, Roman is sadly swinging his sword around.

“Roman,” he heard before turning around to see King Thomas. “I heard about the wizards.”

Roman looks down at the ground while Thomas walks up to him to put his arms around him.

“It must be pretty hard to see your brother with them,” he says with Roman putting his head into his shoulder.

Thomas pulls him closer to him in a tight hug.

Roman grabs a hold of his shirt before whispering something.

“Hmm” Thomas says looking down at Roman.

“Nothing really,” Roman says moving his head to the side. “Just someone I used to know.”


	4. Chapter 4

In the morning, Patton woke up to a rapid loud banging on his door.

“Patton wake up,” Roman says on the other side of the door not stopping the knocking.

Patton get off his striped blue and pink bed with green blanket and white pillow. Once he gets up he takes off his cat onesies to get his blue shirt and pants on, over that is his golden jacket tying it down with the black ribbon and his brown boots.

He walks up to his door to open it to see Roman standing there in his armor.

“What’s up Roman,” Patton says making sure the ribbon was nice and tight. “I mean, other than the sun.”

Roman laughs at that making Patton smile. “Ready Patton? Today is the day we find the wizards hiding place.”

“Are you sure you’re up for this?” Patton asks remember how he was two days ago. “I just mean, if you’re not we can do it tomorrow.”

“I’ll be fine,” Roman says smiling big despite his red puffy eyes. “Plus I need to make sure I don’t lose my best friend.” He then winks before starting to walk towards Logan’s room.

Patton stares in front of him for a moment, before snapping out of it and running after Roman.

Once they were in front of Logan’s room they saw Remy walking towards them.

“Hey Remy what are you… going?” Roman asks him before he sees the plate of food in his hands.

“Logan was up late again,” Remy explains before showing them the plate that has blueberry pancakes, homemade jelly, a fork and knife, and a glass of milk. “I was bring him some breakfast. Did you need something from him?”

“Yeah, we were just going to tell him we’re off,” Roman says motioning to him and Patton. “We should be back by sundown, but if we’re not don’t be worried. If we aren’t back by the time you guys wake, come looking for us.”

“Got it,” Remy says putting the plate into one hand. “I’ll make sure to tell Logan. Go on ahead.”

“Thanks Remy,” Patton says before he and Roman start their walk to the forest.

-

In the forest Roman and Patton was hoping from bush to bush staying out of sight from anyone they come across, mostly from the wizards if they find them.

“Do you see anything?” Roman asks Patton as he looks ahead of them through the bush.

“No,” Patton says looking behind them over the bush instead. “But I did see a squirrel a while back, do you think that could’ve been Dolus?”

Roman looks back at Patton with an unbelievable face. “I don’t think so Patton.”

Then he sees a shadow, grabbing Patton and pulling him down to hide, but see looking through the hole he made in the bush.

“Who is that?” Patton whisper-asks now holding onto Roman’s arm.

“I believe that’s Virgil,” Roman replies in the same manner as Patton looking over the purple eyed man in front of them.

“‘Go and check ahead, Virgil, I promise that I’ll be back when you wake up’, that’s what he always says,” Virgil said with his voice filled with anger and sadness.

“He looks upset,” Patton whispers out in a sad tone to match his sad face.

“Patton, focus,” Roman whispers, so they can avoid being caught by the wizard.

Patton closes up his mouth as his attention never left the angry black haired man.

Virgil gets so angry that he kicks the tree right across from the bush that Roman and Patton are hiding in.

From the kick a very loose, very big branch falls down from the tree.

At first Roman and Patton thought the branch was going to hit him, but Virgil, in time, jumped out of the branch’s way, but step on a big pinecone.

“Shit,” Virgil says in pain.

“Language,” Patton says still in the bush, but louder than he meant to say it.

Roman pushes the hole closed, when he saw Virgil look over to them, before he looks at Patton. “Patton, quiet. We’re supposed to be hiding.”

Patton covers his mouth with his hands after whispering out a sorry.

Roman looks back at Virgil, to see the man brushed it off and start to walk back where he came from.

“Patton, come on. He’s on the move,” Roman says nudging the man next to him, who still has his hands on his mouth.

They continue to hide as they follow Virgil close, but not close enough to end up being caught. At some point Patton put his hands down and was holding onto Roman’s arm as they got close to the cave, but once they were at the cave, Virgil stopped.

“What the…” Roman says looking at the stopped man, before the man turned around, so he freaked out and looked away.

“I know you’re there,” Virgil says making them shake in fear from his rough, deep voice. “You might as well come out.”

They stayed quiet. Even if he already knows they are there, there is still a chance he might rethink that.

Virgil brings up some of his fire and throws it at the bush making it disappear, and leaves Roman and Patton sitting there looking straight on him like deers in firelight.

“Stop staring at me please,” Virgil asks getting uncomfortable with this. 

Roman and Patton continue to look at Virgil before a loud roar happened and they all turned their heads to find where the roar came from.

When they found where the roar came from, they came face to face with one of the most dangerous creatures in the world.

“A Dragon Witch,” Virgil says in surprised.

“Why are you surprised?” Roman asks with a glare in his gaze. “You do know you’re right next to a Dragon Witch hive, right?”

“Dragon Witches have hives?” he asks looking confused.

“You know nothing of Dragon Witches, do you?” Roman asks standing up and helping Patton off the ground as well.

Virgil nervously smiles and shrugs his shoulders.

The dragon witch roars again, causing them all to run away.

“What the hell are you going?” Virgil yells at Roman. “You’re a knight, isn’t slaying dragons what you do?”

Roman looks at him, before pulling out his sword. “You’re right, plus it’s a dragon witch.” He then runs back.

Virgil then pushes Patton down, and puts fire into his raised up fist.

“That’s so cool,” Patton says.

Virgil looks stained, before shaking his head. “Don’t be nice to me. I’m your enemy, you show hate me, want to attack me.”

“But I have no reason to hate you,” Patton says sitting up a little making Virgil flinch a bit. “I don’t want to attack you, because so far you haven’t done anything that would make me want to attack you.”

Virgil looks surprised at him and confused. “What type of Page are you?”

“The kind that’s made from trees,” Patton says snapping his fingers.

Virgil laughs at that, before he realized he laughed and covered his mouth.

“Why would someone like you be a wizard?” Patton asks looking at Virgil as if he come from somewhere beyond this land.

Before they say anything they hear a roar. Not like the one from the dragon witch, but from something else that was now behind Virgil.

“It is an ogre?” Virgil asks.

“Yes,” Patton replied.

“Can we make a run for it?”

“Probably.”

“Bring it on.”


	5. Chapter 5

Roman swings his sword at the witch dragon’s dark green scales that shone in the sunlight, but they are hard as iron.

“Just like they should be,” Roman stated before he langes for the tan stomach, the only place on a dragon that is not covered in scales, so the weak spot.

When he tries to stab the stomach a purple sparkling wall appears in front of him, blocking him from being able to strack the stomach making him go flying backwards.

“There’s a reason why you guys are called Dragon Witches,” he says to the dragon even though he might not reply. “If you weren’t one this wouldn’t be much of a challenge.”

Roman swings at the dragon tail activating the spell Remy put on all of the swords to enable them to cut through dragon scales.

“Fire raising blade,” Roman says letting fire surround the blade of the sword, before letting it go straight down at the dragon witch’s tail cutting it clean off.

The dragon witch roars in pain making Roman cover his ears from close he is.

He knows how louder dragon witches’ cries are then a normal dragon, but being this close makes it even louder. He’s happy he left Patton behind, considering he doesn’t know this fact about this beast.

Roman goes back in for another attack, but the dragon witch swipes him away with their claw making him fall towards the cliff that is above the burnt village.

Roman runs towards the cliff with his brown hair flowing in the air as the dragon witch starts to breathe fire that englaps the forest.

Once Roman gets to the cliff, he throws his sword once again, but this time it’s reflected right back to him. He tries to duck up it hurt him in the face before he could.

He tries to get back up, but falls back down to his knees breath deeply and looking over the cliff before he looks down and sees the village. His eyes widen as memories start to flow back to him.

‘Roman, you’re so cool. I wish I could be like you.’  
‘Mom, what would happen if the dragon witches found out about us down here?’  
‘REMUS! WHERE ARE YOU?!’

Roman let’s his hair cover his eyes that now have a dark look in them as the dragon witch is now hovering over him.

“I blame your kind, you know,” he says as he grabs his sword, which has gone back to normal. “I always have.”

The dragon witch looks down at him, as he gets back up on his feet.

“If it wasn’t for them my parents would still be around,” Roman says before turning around letting the creature see the anger burning in his sky blue eyes. “If it wasn’t for them my brother wouldn’t be running around with those wizards!!!”

The spell reactives, but in a different way. The sword recognises Roman’s anger and adjusts to match the fire in his heart.

The fire surrounds the blade again, but it’s more brighter and stronger than before as it’s now a green instead of red.

“Burning… Range Blade,” Roman yells as the flames are now also around the red and gold end of the sword.

The dragon witch roars again and reaches for Roman.

Roman jumps up dodges the claws, before throwing the sword at the stomach this time making it right in there making the dragon witch falls back with the flames swallowing it making it go black.

Once Roman landed back down on the ground, the dragon witch was all the way black, with the sword in it’s stomach looking normal once more. He walks onto the stomach and pulls the sword out, and makes the body disappear leaving behind a red glowing flower.

Roman walks up to the flower to pick it up and put it into his bag. “Remy would love this.”

Roman sets his sword back in the sheath, then realizes. “Patton! I left him back there with that wizard.”

Roman runs back only to see Patton and Virgil running away from a giant one eyed beast that could only identify as an ogre. He’s eye switches and runs straight to them.

“What the hell Patton,” Roman says getting his attention. “It is a habit of yours to get into trouble?”

“Only when someone is around to get me out of it,” Patton says smiling like an idiot.

Roman sighs before jumping at the ogre and he kills it.

Patton runs to him smiling. “Roman, you’re so awesome.”

Roman smiles and then sees that Virgil is now gone.

-

Virgil runs back to the cave only to see Dolus walk out.

“Where have you been?” Dolus asks him crossing his arms.

“No where,” Virgil says not saying anything about who he ran into.

“If you say so,” Dolus says before walking passed him and his eyes flash gold. “Either pretty lies, or the ugly truth Virgil.”

“I know.”

-

Roman and Patton ran back to the castle, when they get there the sun has gone down. Once inside they run to the throne room where King Thomas and Logan are going over stuff.

“We found them,” Roman says while running into the throne room before stopping being out of breath.

“What?” Thomas asks setting the papers down now with full attention to the knight and page in front.

“We found where the wizards are hiding,” Patton says in between pants as he tries to catch his breath.

“Where are they hiding?” Thomas asks sitting up from his throne.

“In a cave near a Dragon Witch hive,” Patton says making both, Thomas and Logan move their heads to the side in confusion.

“The cave and hive are both above my old village,” Roman says making their eyes widen in shock and sadness.

“That’s what happened to your village,” Logan says walking to Roman and stopping right in front of him. “The Dragon Witches burnt it down.”

Roman didn’t look at him, but he still nodded to tell him he was correct. “Me, along with many others got out unharmed, but people like Remus got out, but badly hurt. Then there were people like my parents, who had died in that fire.”

“Even though, good job guys,” Thomas says with a smile sitting back down. “Keep up the good work if you guys plan to stay Knight and Page.”

Roman and Patton cheered and spinned each other around.

“You guys might want to go get some food,” Logan says before smiling at them. “You’ve earned it.”

Roman and Patton bowed and left the throne room to go to the kitchen. Once they get there, they grab out the cookie jar and the box of pears.

Patton grabs a cookie while Roman takes a pear within his grip. 

“To never being split up,” Roman says before knocking his pear together with Patton’s cookie. ‘Don’t worry Remus. I’m getting you back.’


	6. Chapter 6

It was 6 weeks later. Roman and Patton have been working together as a team more often, Remy had taken to himself the responsibility of making sure Logan was taking care of himself, Picani had gone back to teaching the magic classes, and King Thomas has gone to Holda Pr to talk to the ruler, while he was away Logan was in control of the kingdom.

Logan has been acting strange for the past 3 weeks. Logan went to meet the builders since Thomas wants to build a horse stable for the knights’ horses, but when he got home and Remy asked how it went Logan was hesitant to answer like he forgot what he went out for in the first place.

Roman has been noticing the difference in Logan’s actions, but everyone else says he’s probably still shaken up from the fight he had with the dragon witch. Yes, he never thought he would ever fight one, a creature that had taken everything from him, but he knows Logan and what he has been doing is not Logan.

Roman is following Logan at the moment. At first it was normal royal advisor stuff. Talking to the staff, cheeking stuff off a list, and ordering people around. Roman was about to leave and admit that maybe he was just being paranoid, but Logan walked out a secret exit. Being curious, and still kinda paranoid, he followed Logan.

At first the path Logan took was just covered in rocks, but soon they entered the forest where the fight went down. Roman is confused on why Logan would enter this place, but his confusion was wiped away when he saw Logan enter the cave where the wizards stay.

Roman walked closer to see the Logan he followed turn into Dolus while Remus and Virgil were in front of him, and to their side was an unconscious Logan tied up with his hands and legs were tied together, and he was gagged. He almost gasped out, but he covered his mouth before he could, and his eyes wide when Dolus grabbed Virgil by the caller.

“Why did you let that Page go?” Dolus says, noticeable that he was upset. “Tell me!!”

Virgil flinches and starts shaking. “He wasn’t gonna do anything to hurt anyone. If they aren’t going to do anything to hurt us, I don’t see why we-” Before he could finish Dolus throws him into the ground.

“Next time,” he says before grabbing his left eye in pain. “Next time, don’t let him get away.”

He was about to walk out and change back to Logan, but Remus grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Dolus,” he says, making him turn a bit. “You’ve been in the dork’s form for too long. If you keep it up, you might lose yourself. Please, don’t go.”

Dolus turns back around and pushes Remus off. “I’ll be back tonight. Make Virgil calm by then.” He then leaves and turns back to Logan.

Roman was hiding behind the rock in front of the cave with both of his hands covering his mouth as he shakes in fear. Before he planned to get up and leave, he hears crying and “shh”ing coming from the cave.

He turns back to look to see Virgil crying with Remus holding him in his embrace.

“Why?” Virgil says through the tears. “Why does he have to be so mean sometimes.”

Remus frowns and pulls him back. “Virgil do exactly as I say, okay?”

Virgil wipes some of his tears before he nods.

“Alright. Name me five things you can see.”

Virgil looks around before answering. “The walls, you, the real Logan, Dolus’s hat, and a rock.”

“Good, good. Four things you can touch.”

Virgil feels around for a bit. “The stone ground, my clothes, our books, and rope.”

“Now three things you can hear.”

Virgil closes his eyes concentrating on listening. “Your voice, my breathing, and the wind.”

“That’s good. Two things you can smell.”

Virgil snuffs for a bit. “Wet grass and dried up blood.”

“And one thing you can taste.”

“The leftover pancakes Dolus brought us from the castle. Though were good, I want more.”

“Ditto. Feeling better?”

Virgil finishes, wipes his tears away and nods.

Before he can be caught, Roman slowly and quietly crawls away until he was at a good place to get up and start running away.

“I knew it,” he says at a distance where they couldn’t hear him. “That’s not Logan at all. It’s Dolus.” He jumped over a stream as he runs back to the castle. “They must have kidnapped Logan back when he was meeting up with the builders. Those bastards.” 

Before he knew it he was back at the castle.

He ran to the front to go through the doors, but was stopped.

“Hey Roman,” he turns to see Picani sending a kid off with their parents. “Everything okay?”

He can’t tell him. How would he tell him. 

Everything is not okay! Logan is not Logan, he’s Dolus. The real Logan is being held captive by Dolus and the other wizards.

“Everything is… fine,” he lies to him. “I just need to talk to Remy. Do you know where he is?”

Picani scratches his head as the parent and child walks away. “I believe the last time I saw him, he was looking for Logan.”

Roman looks shocked before running into the castle with Picani yelling after him. He continues to run through the castle looking for Remy.

When he finally sees him, he is with Dolus talking to him, so Roman hides once more.

“You disappeared on me,” Remy says grabbing his shoulder. “Where did you go?”

Dolus smiles at him. “No where you need to worry.”

Remy looks at him concerned before sighs. “Alright. If there is anything wrong you know you can talk to me.”

Dolus smiles, but to Roman it looks kinda forced. “Of course, I will always remember that.”

Dolus then walks away and Remy walks towards Roman letting Roman grab him and slams him onto the wall.

Remy groans before glaring at Roman, “what the hell was that for?!”

Roman takes a breath in and looks Remy in the eye, “Remy, I’m going to tell you something, something so unbelievable that you might not think I’m telling the truth.”

Remy looks at him confused, “what do you mean?”

“That person you were just talking to,” Roman looks around to make sure no one is listening in before he looks back to Remy, “he’s not Logan.”

Remy’s eyes widen before he glares, “you’re crazy.”

“No I’m not,” Roman tightens his grip, “I’m telling you that’s not Logan, it’d Dolus.”

Remy glares at him, “how do I know you’re not lying?”

“You’re the one with Truth Magic,” Roman says with pure seriousness in his tone, “use it on me, and then you’ll know that I’m telling the truth.”

Remy stares at him in shock, before grabbing onto Roman and his eyes turn to white. Remy looks as if he's about to pass out, but he doesn’t pull away, he continues to look before he finally let’s go and falls to his knees with a terrified look on his face.

Roman looks down on him with concern, “Remy?”

“No, no, it can’t be,” Remy says covering his face with his hands, “all this time that snake has been Logan,” Remy paused for a moment making Roman confused, “Logan, he must be so scared.”

Roman looks at him saddenly before putting a deadly serious face on, “don’t worry, I’ll get him back.”

Remy looks up at him.

Roman stretches his hand out to him, “I promise you I will.”

Remy glares up at him and takes his hand to be pulled up, “you better keep that promise Romano.”

Roman nods.

Remy then walks away towards the way he was already going before Roman pulled him out of the way.

Roman just stands there like a tree, “I promise you Remy, not only will I expose the snake for the lair that he is, but I will also get my best friend back.”

What Roman doesn’t know is that Dolus in his Logan disguise has been hiding right besides the wall listening in, and flipping a coin.

He growls before flipping the coin into the air and making his eyes glow gold. The coin turns into a type of mirror, but before the cloud view turns to Remus and Virgil he grabs his left eye and it starts flickering between the glowing gold color and the dark brown color of Logan’s.

“Dolus?” Virgil says noticing Remus’s coin turned into a mirror.

Remus hears Virgil and turns to the mirror, then runs up to it, “what the hell is going on?”

“Bad news guys,” Dolus says before glaring, “Roman and Remy know the truth, time to move up the plan.”

Remus starts to look nerious, “but you said not to start that part of the plan without him.”

“Forget what I said!!” Dolus yells before grabbing his left eye before going back to glaring at Remus, “just get ready.”

Remus looks sad, but nods and the mirror turns back into a coin.

Dolus' eyes turn back to dark brown, and catches the coin.

“The time has finally come, Logos.”


	7. Chapter 7

It was days after, Roman and Remy haven’t talked about it, but they know that something has to be done, just what?

One day, Remy was in the kitchen making food for Dolus. Even though he knows it’s Dolus, he has to keep up the act that’s Logan.

‘Logan’ Remy thought, stopping his movements in their tracks.

He couldn’t stop thinking about Logan. Is he okay? Why kidnap him? Many questions like these filled his head up. He couldn’t stop them, he was just too scared that Logan is in trouble, that he could be hurt, scared, and/or close to… death.

Remy sighs before he feels someone touch his shoulder. He jumps before turning around and sees Lo- Dolus.

“Rem,” Dolus says in Logan’s voice almost confusing Remy, “are you okay? You’re spacing out.”

Remy shakes his head before smiling fakely, “totally fine. Your food will be done soon.”

“I can do that myself,” he says, making Remy look at him.

Remy raises an eyebrow, “what about your duties?”

Dolus laughs, “I can do them later?”

Remy glares at him before slamming down onto the counter, “you’re not even convincing.”

Dolus narrows his eyes, “what?”

Remy glares more fiercely at him, “Logan would never offer to make his own food. Logan would ever pull off his duties. He’s always on top of them.”

Dolus glares at him knowing that he’s finally telling that he knows.

“I know you’re not Logan,” Remy says before growling, “you’re not my Logan, you’re Dolus.”

Dolus laughs darkly making Remy nervous sense he is still in Logan’s form, “now you decide to tell you know? I have to say you’re good at faking for a Truth Mage.”

Remy’s eyes widen and takes a step back making a plate slide off the counter and shatter as he puts his hand down and hits it.

Dolus walks closer to him, “the thing is you’re already too late.”

“What?” 

“Our planned attack is inevitable. No matter what you do now, you can’t stop it.”

“I can try,” Remy goes to run out.

“No you can’t,” Dolus throws an amber glowing ball at Remy stopping him in his tracks, “you will not tell anyone else, and you will forget this talk ever happened along with me not being Logan, you understand?”

“Yes.” 

Dolus smiles and walks up to him to put his hand on Remy’s cheek, “good, now leave.”

After taking his hand off, Remy walks out.

Meanwhile Roman was in the library focused on finding anything else on Dolus. So far nothing.

Roman closes another book in frustration, “why can’t I find anything?”

Roman looks down at the brown book cover which was an ancient castle outlined in golden.

“Is it possible that I’m actually overlooking things this time? But what is he trying to accomplish? Why snake, racon, and dragon? Unless…” 

Roman’s eyes widen, and looks back through the books he has on the table until he finds it.

A golden-brown book with the alchemic symbol of moon on it being covered by the alchemic symbol of the elements as the cover.

He opens it going through it as his face grows more worried by the second. Once he finds the page he puts it back down on the table and reads it, “fire, water, and earth. Oh no,” Roman continues to look at the page before seeing something at the end of the book. He moves all of the pages to see a type of letter and takes it in his hand.

Before he can open it, Picani walks up to him, “Roman.”

Roman pockets the letter fast while looking at him, “what is it Picani?”

“There’s a letter from King Thomas,” Picani says grabbing Roman’s hand while closing the door, “Logan says he wants everyone around when he reads it.”

Roman gets up, and follows Picani out to the war-meeting room. Once there everyone sits in their normal seats.

Dolus is Logan’s spot which is the right chair next to the king’s, Roman left of the king’s, Patton next to Roman. Remy and Picani next to each other, Remy is right of Logan’s chair.

Dolus shows the letter to everyone, “King Thomas has sent this letter just a while ago I received it,” he then opens the letter up and clears his throat, “‘Dear Logan, I’m pleased to say Ruler Percy and the other kingdoms have agreed to have a conference in Sanders Si in a few days. I would gladly appreciate it if you and the rest clean up around the castle before I get back, and if anything happens notify me immediately. Truly, King Thomas.’”

Roman starts sweating a bit. Should he contact King Thomas saying Logan has been kidnapped and Dolus is posing as him. He gulps before everyone gets up to leave.

He gets up quick as he grabs Remy and waits for everyone to leave, “Remy, it’s time we talk.”

Remy turns around to him, “talk about what?”

“About how I’m going to save Logan.”

Remy laughs, “nice joke. Logan’s not in any danger.”

Roman looks at him confused, “what are you talking about? Of course he is remember our talk a few days ago.”

Remy looks confused now, “we didn’t talk a few days ago.”

Roman grabs his head in frustration, “yes we did! What’s wrong with you? It’s like you’ve been-” Roman stops and puts his hand over his mouth in shock.

“Been forced to forget? Is that what you were going to say?”

Remy’s eyes go golden while Roman looks behind him to see Dolus out of his Logan disguise smirking and crossing his arms.

“You,” Roman says, glaring at him, “what did you do with Remy?”

Dolus laughs and walks over and grabs Remy’s face, “I just give him some persuasion to forget all the thought of me not being Logan, by erasing your guys conversation, and forget the talk we had too.”

Roman starts walking backwards.

“Where do you think you’re going?”

Roman runs to the letter room and quickly grabs a paper and something to write with, but he could start writing something hits the back of his head making him black out.

He didn’t remember much, but he did hear and feel something.

The talk between Dolus and what he could tell was his brother, and them carrying him somewhere else.

It wasn’t long before Roman woke up in the cave seeing Logan tied up still, but he is no longer gagged. Roman tried to get over to him, only to look up and see he was chained up and hanging from the wall.

Roman struggles a bit and growls, “damn you Dolus! When I get my hands on you it wouldn’t be pretty.”

Roman continues to struggle until he stops out of breath and hangs his head down.

“Mustn’t give up,” Roman says moving his arms a little, but not that much since he is tired, “must get Logan and I out of here to stop them.”

“Probably wouldn’t be able to get there in time when we do get out of here.”

Roman looks up to see Logan looking at him. He smiles as he is happy to see the real Logan, but he’s confused on why he would say that, “Logan?”

Logan looks at him straight in the eye, “the attack will start tomorrow.”


	8. Chapter 8

Roman tries to get out of his chains still, but Logan is just sitting there with his head down.

When Logan hears Roman’s chains shake again, he tightens his teeth and growls, “don’t you understand, Roman?! We aren’t leaving here!!”

“You only say that, because you have given up,” Roman says moving his arms again, “I will never give up. One thing you should know about me now, Logan. As long as I can breath, as long as I can move, I will always fight.”

Roman feels the thing that’s keeping him chained move causing him to smirk, “how though?”

Roman looks at Logan confused, “what?”

Logan looks at him with his red stained eyes, “how can you stay so bent on getting out? When there is a possibility, that we won’t even make it in time?”

Roman looks at him with shock before shaking his head, and smiling at him, “because Lo, I’ve been through the worst time of my life.”

Logan looks at him confused.

“I lost my parents and brother. I lost my entire village to those despicable reptiles. They took everything from me. Now thanks to them my brother is running around with these wizards, and I don’t know what they are planning on doing. All I know is that my brother is believing what he is being told. I would like to get him out of this situation, but to do that: I need to get out of here first.”

Logan continues to look at Roman for a while, “Roman, you don’t really believe he would just leave them, because you asked him to right?”

Roman stops moving to look at him. He is stunned, but he stops and glares at him, “I have to at least try Logan,” Roman says before looking at him softly and with tears in his eyes, “he’s my little brother. He’s all I have left. If I let him go without at least talking to him… I’ll never forgive myself.”

Logan looks away from Roman with freshly new tears filling up his red eyes.

“Logan,” Roman says with some tears falling from his eyes, “if we ever get out of here, I just need to talk to him, I need to speak with him. Remus, my little brother, the one I had promised to project with my life. Whole reason I decided to become a knight in the first place. I now promise to talk to you no matter what. I need to talk to you no matter what.”

Logan looks at him with shock, “Roman, if we don’t get out of here there is something you need to know.”

“If this is just one of those hypothetical situations, I don’t want to hear it.”

“But Roman-”

“No.”

“Roman-”

“No,” Roman glares at him with his tear filled eyes.

“Roman, this is serious,” Logan yells at him, “I need to tell you that I’m-”

“Hey,” they hear and look over to see Virgil.

“You,” Roman says glaring at him, “what are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be helping your friend out?”

Virgil plays with his fingers for a bit before walking over to Logan.

Logan looks at him confused, “what are you doing?”

Virgil grabs the ropes and starts to untie the ropes, “I’m getting you guys out.”

Both Logan and Roman looks at each other surprised before looking back at Virgil before Roman asks, “why?”

“Dolus is wrong,” Virgil says finishing the untying of the ropes and walks over to Roman to unchain him, “I’m done with him. I’m done with him and Remus,” the chain fall down letting Roman get down on the ground, “I’m willing to help you. If you will have me.”

Roman rubs his wrist before, “you can help us, but that doesn’t mean I trust you,” he then runs out.

Virgil smiles a bit before Logan pats his back and they all run out of the cave.


End file.
